Por dentro
by Nea Poulain
Summary: Dicen que lo que importa, es el interior. Lo que somos por dentro y no lo que aparentamos ser. Pero a veces, se confunde la verdad… con la mentira.


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no son míos, ni tuyos, a menos de que te llames J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**Por dentro**

Una vez mi madre me dijo que al final, cuando estás al borde de la muerte, lo único que importa es lo que realmente eres, lo que eres por dentro; porque lo de fuera es una mentira, una ilusión que me muestras a los demás. Al final, he acabado por creérmelo, he acabado por aceptar que todos somos ilusiones, que sólo mostramos aquello de lo que estamos orgullosos y escondemos aquello que nos avergüenza. Que somos una mentira. Todos en Slytherin lo somos, es cierto. Escondemos nuestra realidad, para no mostrársela nunca a nadie. Y al final es sólo eso lo que importa, lo que somos por dentro.

A veces, sin embargo, he llegado a pensar que también importa la mentira, esa ilusión que extendemos alrededor de nosotros para esconder sentimientos, miedos o inseguridades. Que importa esa mentira porque tenemos que cuidarla, tenemos que buscar que nadie nos la arrebate. Porque si nos quitan la mentira, quedamos desnudos ante el mundo. Al final, he acabado por creerme mis propias palabras. Al final, también, quieras o no, te importa esa mentira que proyectas día a día para parecer alguien más.

Sin embargo, con Daphne Greengrass no sabes nunca cuando termina su mentira, cuando empieza su realidad. Dudo que ni siquiera ella lo sabe, de tanto que se ha auto convencido de que la mentira es la realidad… Tal vez, tal vez… Theodore Nott será el único capaz de diferenciar la mentira de la verdad. Tal vez sea el único que conoce hasta el último secreto de Daphne.

—Theodore… ¿soy guapa? —pregunta ella. Theodore la mira de soslayo, mientras ella mantiene una de las manos del chico atrapada entre sus pequeñas y finas manos. No parece interesarle el tema, sin embargo, no la ignora. Curva los labios para mostrar un asomo de sonrisa escéptica que nunca llega a aparecer del todo.

—¿Importa? —responde finalmente. Es obvio que el tema le trae sin cuidado. Que no está con Daphne sólo por el extraordinario físico de la chica. O su _sex appeal_. Le responde con aquella pregunta para demostrarle que dentro, muy dentro, después de todo, la quiere, o la comprende. Ellos dos comparten algo que no muchos Slytherins llegan a ver. A Nott no me importa que ella busqué a otros chicos, siempre y cuando, él siempre sea el único al que Daphne le entregué todos sus secretos, todo su espíritu.

—¿Por qué a ti no te importa? —vuelve a responder ella, con una pregunta nuevamente. Se mira los pies un momento, y después le devuelve la mirada a Theodore, que como siempre, consigue adivinar los más oscuros secretos de Daphne con sólo mirarla. Y entonces, cuando la mira, Theodore curva sus labios y entonces muestra una mueca que puede parecer una sonrisa medio escéptica, medio cruel. La única sonrisa que he visto a Theodore Nott esbozar en meses. Tal vez a Daphne le regalé otras, unas que sean más verdaderas.

—No importa —responde él finalmente—. Pero tú necesitas saber que importa, que te lo digan. Necesitas saber que eres hermosa, necesitas que te lo digan una y otra vez. Por eso encantas a los chicos con tu belleza. —La hace pedazos, como siempre, le sueltas las frías verdades a la cara, sin anestesia. Como sólo él tiene derecho a hacerlo…

—Entonces… Theodore…, ¿qué es lo que importa, finalmente? —pregunta ella. Le mira a los ojos, segura de sí misma. Con esa fría mirada que sólo es capaz de usar ella, que encanta y aterra a los chicos a la vez. Esa mirada que probablemente, a Theodore Nott no le provoca absolutamente nada.

—Se supone que importa lo que somos por dentro. —Desvía la mirada un momento—. Pero para ti es igual de importante tu mentira, esa en la que crees que eres la chica más bella del mundo y en la que los chicos sólo te miran a ti. —Se encoge de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto—. En un nido de serpientes, al final, todo importa. Incluso las ilusiones.

En Slytherin tu mentira es tan importante como tu verdad. O tal vez más. Porque la realidad casi no la conoce nadie.

—Yo no soy… —empieza Daphne, pero Theodore la corta con voz seca y fría antes de que si quiera termine la frase.

—¿No eres una mentira? —alza una ceja en signo de incredulidad—. Claro que lo eres, todos lo somos. Eres una mentira, una ilusión, lo eres por fuera, porque no quieres que nadie sepa de tu inseguridad acerca de la belleza, de lo mucho que te aterra volverte vieja, o encontrar a una chica más guapa que tú. Sí, eres guapa… pero por dentro eres mucha más que eso, Daphne.

Sí, Theodore Nott es tal vez la única persona que conoce a Daphne a la perfección.

Tal vez, incluso, mejor que ella misma.

Daphne mira al suelo unos momentos. Tal vez aprieta demasiado la mano de Theodore, pero ese es el único signo de inseguridad que muestra. Y cuando vuelve a encarar a Theodore él ya no la mira con una ceja alzada, ni con un intento de sonrisa escéptica. Sólo espera a que hable.

—A veces… no sé quién soy —confiesa ella.

Entonces es cuando él le regala una sonrisa que parece verdadera, aunque sigue pareciendo una mueca.

—Yo lo sé por ti —responde él, con los ojos distantes, jugando con un mechón del castaño cabello de Daphne—. ¿Para qué quieres saberlo tú?

—Dímelo —dice Daphne después de unos momentos. Lo exige, sin embargo, parece más una súplica desesperada. Una súplica que viene de lo más hondo de su ser y que Nott adivina por el modo en que la mira, por el modo en que alza la ceja.

Sin embargo, por lo demás Theodore no cambia ni un ápice su actitud. Sigue pareciendo desinteresado en el tema, como siempre. Parece reflexionar lo que va a responderle… tal vez podría decirle todo lo que piensa de ella. Pero no creo que lo haga. Nunca lo hace. Theodore siempre se guarda algo para sí, incluso con Daphne. Así que Theodore levanta una mano y recorre la mejilla de Daphne con un gesto desinteresado, hasta llegar a la curva del cuello y detenerse allí para levantarle el cabello y acercarse a su oreja, para después murmurarle únicamente do palabras.

—Eres Daphne.

Daphne muestra por milésimas de segundo un gesto contrariado. Pero no deja que Theodore no vea. Aunque de todos modos el chico lo adivina cuando vuelve a levantar la vista, sin retirar su mano del cuello de Daphne.

—Eso no era lo que esperaba oír —comenta ella, finalmente, bajando la vista.

Él lleva su mano hasta su barbilla y la obliga a alzarla para mirarle fijamente. Demasiado penetrante, tal vez.

—Ya lo sé —le responde. La mira cómo se mira a una flor demasiado hermosa y deja que su mano recorra cada centímetro de a cara de Daphne, pasando por sus pómulos, sus labios… todo lentamente. Hasta que finalmente la blanca mano de Daphne interrumpe la trayectoria de la de Theodore, y Daphne aproxima su cara a la de él para besarlo.

Finalmente, Daphne aproxima sus labios al oído de Theodore.

—Dímelo —murmura, de nuevo, Y esta vez parece ya más una súplica desesperada por parte de Daphne. O lo más desesperada que puede parecer una súplica en la voz fría de Daphne.

—Eres Daphne y punto —responde él de nuevo, al oído de la chica—. Eres la chica más narcisista de nuestro curso, la que disfruta las miradas de los chicos. Eres Daphne Greengrass. —Su tono es agresivo, y vuelve a recorrer la curva del cuello de Daphne con las yemas de los dedos.

Daphne atrapa de nuevo la mano de Theodore y lo mira penetrante, como buscando algo en sus ojos. Sin embargo nunca encuentra nada en los ojos de Nott, siempre fríos y vacíos. Y no le queda más remedio que preguntarle las cosas.

—¿Por qué me conoces a la perfección?, incluso mejor que yo.

Nott se encoje de hombros. No le responde, pero en vez de eso, la besa. Deja que los labios de Daphne bailen al mismo vaivén que los suyos unos momentos, antes de recorrerle el cuello con los labios, apretándola contra sí. Daphne se entrega a él por momentos, como siempre. Nunca duda, nunca está insegura cerca de él. Al final, Daphne sólo lo abraza, y es entonces cuando oye apenas un murmullo que sale de los labios de Nott.

—Puede que no quieras conocerte a ti misma…

* * *

Pansy me mira, y muestra una mueca que se asemeja a una sonrisa cruel, digna de ella. Se aprieta aún más contra mí, contenta de que Draco nos mire por momentos como si le pareciéramos escoria desde el otro rincón de la sala común.

—Blaise, ¿lo has oído todo verdad?

—Tal vez.

* * *

**Ciudad de México a 14 de Octubre de 2011**

**Andrea Poulain**


End file.
